my little bundle of joy
by inlovewithanythingvampire
Summary: Edward is gone and bella is geting a biger and biger tummy what is up with that find out by reading it and please R&R.
1. the news

**This is my new fanfic hop you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight and I know it is sad.**

Chapter 1 the news

"_You don't want me"_

"_No"_

_As he spun around I ran to him as fast as I could but I could not get to him and like that he was gone like he never was there._

I a woke with a film of sweat on my brow it had been a month since he left and I wish I could just forget that he was ever her but I could not.

Like that I felt last night's diner start to come up I ran to the bath room and drooped to my needs and puked.

I didn't know why I was doing this I had already had the flu a couple of weeks ago so what could this be?

That was when it hit me could I be pregnant but how that was when it came to me my 18th birthday.

"_Edward please for my birthday please"_

_He was so tents from his brother trying to kill me and I really wanted this I knew that I probably I would not get it but it was good to try._

_That was when he gave me the greatest gift of all and I loved it._

As I came back I knew that was it I was pregnant with his kid and I didn't know what I was going to do.

**How did you guys like it? I now it was short but he next one will be longer I promise. **

**Love:inlovewithedwardcullen1 **


	2. my baby

**I am skipping the rest of the pregnancy because nothing important happens in it so this is two years after the baby was born and you will find out the baby's name in the chapter. Ok so here is the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Chapter two

My baby

I awoke to a small but loud shriek to find out it was my little baby girl Ellie short for Elizabeth.

She had bronzes hair like _him_ and beautiful green eyes with golden splattered in them I still could not believe that she was mine I had to pinch myself every time I saw her she was like my little pieces of _him _and I love it.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my little girl shrieking again.

So I got up put on my bunny slippers and walked to the nursery tripping on my way I was not use to the stares in my new house.

This house was big no not just big it was huge apparently Charlie had some bonds and he gave them to me saying they were only of the baby.

So we moved to California where it was always sunny and where I would not see_ them_.

Still walking to my little girl the door bell rang.

So I hurried to get Ellie and ran to get the door tripping with my baby in my hands and almost falling yet caching myself in a minute to spear.

Finally get to the front door _man this house is big_.

I opened the door to find someone I thought I would never see again.

**Sorry its short but going to bed now so I can be up all the way for twilight. I still cannot believe it is almost out well for some of you it is out and some are still waiting like me. BUT I STILL CANNOT WAITTILL IT IS OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. them

**Ok so sorry for a late update thanksgiving was a couple day ago and well we have been out and about so here.**

Chapter 3 surprise

I open the door to find Alice there and she said this

"Hello miss. My family and I would like move into this house. We are willing to pay a larger amount."

As she said this her head was down so she didn't know who I was. She looked up and all she saw was a little baby in a woman's arms

"Or can I talk to the man of the house?"

It was my turn to talk I had to give her an answer but then she would know who I was.

"Miss. Can I talk to the man of the house?"

"I am sorry there is no man living in this house would you like to come in and we could disuse this madder."

"Ou why I would love to come in"

She said a little too perky for me as she came in I notice that Edward was in the car waiting for Alice to finish up in here.

I still could not believe that they would want to move to some were as sunny. Still I wonder why they would come here when I closed the door.

I went to the living room to find Alice sitting and looking

comfortable.

I finally decided to tell her.

"So Alice what do you here in my house?"

"I didn't tell you my name."

She said as she looked back at me finally able to see my face because I had Elizabeth I lying down position.

"Bella is that you?" Alice said

I knew right then I could not go back.

**Ok short but really I should be doing my homework. So HAY do get mad at me ok.**

**Love: inlovewithedwardcullen1**

**p.s. please review **


	4. the talk

**ok first off I am really sorry that i have not updated for awhile and well my computer crashed then I got sick and then we didn't have of our files that took forever to get everything back sooooooooo. it took a while to do it so I will say the stuff that I didn't tell you merry x mas or hunika (sorry if I didn't spell it right), happy new year, and happy heart day ok now we are do and on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not know twilight if i did i wouldn't be here**

"_Bella is that you?" Alice said_

_I knew right then I could not go back_

"Yes Alice it's me"

"Bella you a …. Mother. How is that? I mean we left you two years ago."

"To be more exact two years 8 months 5 days 7 hours 20 minutes and 17sec ago." I muttered _I had a lot of free time when I was pregnant with Elli. _

"OK. But can you please tell me why you're a mother now?

"Ok well when two people love each very much…."

"NO I DON'T MEAN THAT!!!!!!!"

"I mean who is the father"

Drat wish she had not said that should I tell her that it was Edward or should I say that his name is not important and tell her to forget it. But she could probably see that it Edwards so guess I should just tell her.  
"Itsedwards."

"What was that it sounded like you said it's Edwards?"  
I nodded my head numbly

"But that can't be true vampires can't have babies you lying aren't you please tell me you are? Are you?"

"yes Alice Elli is Edward. Now tell me why you are in California and why you want to buy my house!"

**ok well there I will update soon :) and I am still sorry I didn't update sooner sorry :'(**

**And please review please :D**


	5. tricked

**ok i am nowc 13 teen and i want to give you a new chapter on my new laptop so here you go.**

**i don't onw twilight if i did i would be rich.**

epov

what was taking alice so long all she had to was go up to the door and ask if the owners were selling that was all she did not have to go into to the house and talk to the woman that answer the door. i just want to get back home so i can start wishing that i didn't leave my bella.

alice hurry up

i bet if i look into her mind i could see whtat taking her so long

_well i go tell the family we have a new house with an old friend in it. Edward are you listening if you just start sing just sing the enoying song_

_i know a song that get everybodys nervs, everybodys nervs, everybodys nervs._

_i know a song that get everybodys nervs and this is how it goes _

_ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_i know a song that get everybodys nervs, everybodys nervs, everybodys nervs._

_i know a song that get everybodys nervs and this is how it goes _

_ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh................................_

well that was useless but what did she mean new house with an old friend in it?

bpov

"alice please tell me why you want to move to californa."

"well bella Esme wanted to see sume pure sun for a little bit and your house is isolated in a huge forest, and well this house is to big for just two people maybe we could move in with you?"

"sure alice, wait what no i didn't mean to say that."

"but you did. NO TAKESYS BACKSYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ALICE THAT IS MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"well i will go tell the family we have a new house withan old friend in it."

"i will show you the door."

i opened the door and she went out whisling.

EPOV

the door open and i stifend as alice came out i saw the person i thought i had left behind  
but she was one step a head of me all along.

My.................

Only..............

Love............

Bella............


	6. the red door

**ok so guys i am sad :( becuase i had over 200 hits but only two reveiws so you have to reveiw _before i send my super secert spys (sss) the find you and take when you last expect it._**

**_i don't own twilight._**

epov

as alice walked out my eyes meet Bella's before she closed the door i was still staring at the red door that seperated me for her when alice said.

"Edward stop staring and get the car we need to tell esme and carlisle that bella is here and we are going to move in with her."

and with that i left the red door that would lead me to Bella and hoped in with alice and drove a way

bpov

as alice walked out i saw edward again he looked so hansom and for one moment we were staring at each other then i close the door to get some protection for it for the star that edward was giving me maybe he did love me but he left me he couldn't love me. could he?  
and with that i was out my thoughts by a precing screem from Elli i ran over to her and to see what was a matter to see someone i didn't want to see

_just great two surprizes in one day.  
one good and one bad_

**ok now you have to reveiw to know what is going to happen because i won't do the next chapter without (i will start small for you) 10 reveiws**


	7. 12:00 PM!

**ok so i think i did the were i says you review so and so many times and you do it so we are going to try a different way just read the chapter and you will see at the end.**

**i don't onw twilight if i did i would be rich.**

Bpov

OMG

the cullen family are coming over here and the place is pigsty i have to clean.

5 hours of cleaning

the place is now not as bad of a pigsty but still keep cleaning

5 more hours of needless cleaning

how do people with a kid keep their house clean ten hours and still a mess  
this is going to take forever.

DING DONG DING DONG ding

ou no that can't be them. i guess the place doesn't look that bad? i open the door and there standing in front of me are girl scouts selling cookies well i guess i can buy two boxes

"I will take two boxes."

they gives me two boxes of fugey duds and i thank them and they leave.  
i go back in to keep cleaning and somtimes stopping to feed and clean up Elli. she is so cute make fishy lips at her she laughs. "ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu."

one hour of doing nothing but eating fugey duds and playing with Elli.

time for bed of me and Elli.

next day 12:00 pm

DING DONG DING DONG ding

who would be up at this time i mean it is only........

12:00 PM!!!!!

i stayed up way to late. i guess it is time to wake up i put on my pink robe and little bunny slippers and walk up to the front door to see......

* * *

**ok now this is how it works you review and when i choose how many i want you get a new chapter now the people or person it could be the cullens or i could do a door to door sellsman or boy scouts what it will be you won't know so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. BELLA

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

Epov

As we sped away from Bella's house I wished that we could stay longer and that I could talk to her but she probably still was in love in the man that gave her that kid.

I wish that I didn't leave her. Why was I so stupid?

____________-----------------____________----------------------_____________--------------------________------  
**(ok they are now to their house so just so get confused)**

Alice pulled me all the way from the car to the house while screaming "family meeting now!" Over and over and over again. Suddenly everyone was in the living room with all their thoughts In a disarray.

_Esme: what is a matter? Is it Edward again?  
Carlisle: I wonder if they got the beach side property I asked them to get.  
Jasper: wow Alice is excited.  
Rosalie: I wonder could get new pink lipstick?  
Emmet: I wonder why penguins don't fly._

"We are moving again. But we don't own the house but we are going to see…….. BELLA AGAIN!!!!"


	9. little blue sun dress

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

Bpov

As I open the door I saw old family that I thought that I would never see again but yet here they are I cannot believe Alice tricked me into do this I mean come on this was going to be hard.

As I looked at them and they looked at me Emmet was the first person to speak "Bella. You do know you're in pink fuzzy rob and pink bunny slippers right."

I looked down at me slippers and bake at them  
"Ou. Maybe we should move this talk inside."  
I opened the door wider to let them in and lead them into the living room.

"Do you guys mind if I get dressed before we start?"

Esme answered this one "Why Bella we would not mind at all."

"I will be right back." I said as I ran up the stairs to my room.

I look down at the flowery blue dress with my blue flats.

Right then my little baby started to cry all because she wanted so attention.  
I went to her room and picked her up then I started my little walk back to the Cullen's.  
As I came down the stairs I saw them they were all looking at me and they saw the little baby that l was holding and all of their mouths opened but Alice's.

This was going to be a long day.

**Well how was it? I am sorry that I have not updated in a while. My family had I little car crash no one was hurt but it did a lot of damage to my mom's car so my parents cut my computer time down. But everything is getting better.  
.p.s. PLEASE REVIEW**

**From: inlovewithedwardcullen1 ******


	10. the dance

**I do not own twilight. :'( but I wish I did!**

Bpov

I just stood there with Ellie in my arms. They look so shocked that I would have a little kid right now and they were probably wondering who was the father and all that hullabaloo. I will just have to wait till they start asking the questions.

Five minutes later

"Bella, why do you have a small child in your hands?" thank you Carlisle for asking the first question.  
"That is a very good question Carlisle and well this is my daughter Elizabeth, Ellie for short."  
"Okay so who is the father?" Emmet asked.  
"I thought Alice already told you guys," they all turned their eyes from me to Alice  
"Alice do you have something to tell us?" Edward asked in a stern  
"ummm… I think Bella should tell you guys and not me. I mean this is real BIG, GIGANTIC."  
"Ok well let just say he is it room this very minute."

Just like that they all turned their heads to Edward in wonder, but Edward he turned his head toward me and we both look into each other's eyes and like that I knew my life was going to be changed like that.

**Ok I was going to end it here because I don't know. Maybe it is because I like to end a chapter with a cliff to keep you want and waiting till I write the next chapter but I will be nice to you and write more.**

Bpov 2 weeks later

All of the Cullen's were out hunting so me and Ellie had the house to our self's so I decided to clean a little. So I turned on some music on and on came dancing with myself by Billy Idol then I started to dance and singing while I cleaned not knowing I was being watched by a person I didn't love or even love but an enemy of mine and Edward. I didn't notice till she clapped to show her presents. "Bella, Bella, Bella I don't know how you could be so happy when I am going to kill you and your daughter."

And with that she started to move forward.

**See I told you I loved to leave you guys hanging muuuuuwwwwwhhh…. Ha **

**p.s. maybe if you guys review I will update sooner. Maybe.**

**Till then good bye. ******


	11. rage with inside me

**I don't own twilight (side note did you know that now here is nowhere.)**

Epov

As I moved around my soon to be meal I thought about my Bella and _our _baby then I pounced landing on a petit deer.  
Suddenly I heard a piercing scream and then I knew that was my Bella an ran as fast as I could straining my speed to go faster and faster but, as soon as I got there my family was gone nowhere to be seen.  
I looked around to see if I could see any clues of why she screamed then I smelled it a vampire then I knew that I was going to have to save her from a mystery vampire.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Bpov

Where I am?

What was on my head?

Where is Ellie?

Who where these people who stole me from house and why did they do it?

All of these questions ran through head as I tried to look around the black darkens that surrounded me than I heard my little girl scream at the top of her lungs. What to know where her mother was and why wasn't she coming to her to make sure she was ok.

"Be quit you little thing."

I heard one of my kidnapers say to my baby. That then was the last straw they steal me away from my home, put something over my head, and tied me up. And now the call my baby a thing anger rag through and suddenly the rope that they tied me in broke and I stood up taking the thing off my head I looked down at it and saw that it was a bag.  
I looked up at them.  
It was Victoria and a woman with long black hair and ruby red eyes both of them had a look of awe on their faces.

"How dare you take me away of my family! How dare you talk to my daughter like that!"

I didn't know that I was screaming at them and started to walk forward toward a stopped right in front of Victoria, "And you why can't you just leave me alone."

"Well Bella I can't. Seeing that I have get my revenge on your boyfriend."

"Well guess what you're going to have to go thought me to get to Bella."  
said a voice that was sweet velvet to my ears.

"Yeah and us."

As I looked back I saw all of the Cullen (including Rosalie) standing in a door way looking like roman gods and goddesses.

* * *

**sorry i didn't update sooner i am having end of level testing and it is just hectic i mght not be able to update of a while but i will try to do it when i can.**

**P.R. meaning Please Review**


End file.
